


Centurion

by mific



Series: The Raven and the Eagle [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M, Roman Britain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Stefanus Gaius Romanus, Roman centurion.





	Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Inktober 2017. Companion piece to "The Raven Lord" in which Bucky is a Celtic warrior - a fusion with the world of 'The Eagle'. Monochrome watercolour, inked with markers.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/85e1/m5n5je2vox56la8zg.jpg)

 


End file.
